


Noticed

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I cut Obi-Wan's throat, Immortal Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kidnapping, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Restraints, Temporary Character Death, ish, throat cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: It was only about a year or so into the war. Cody had worked with his General for a time now and thought he knew the Jedi fairly well. He knew his favorite tea. He knew he loved children and teaching. He knew Kenobi liked to take time for himself and just read. He knew he was great with animals (though Cody also knew that the Force had something to do with the way they all seemed to flock to him).Unfortunately, he also knew that General Obi-Wan Kenobi had a tendency to attract trouble.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I never posted this here, so here you go! Read the tags. Yes, I slit Obi-Wan's throat. Yes, he dies. Yes, it's temporary. If you couldn't tell from the tags. I'm saying it here because sometimes people don't read the tags.

It was only about a year or so into the war. Cody had worked with his General for a time now and thought he knew the Jedi fairly well. He knew his favorite tea. He knew he loved children and teaching. He knew Kenobi liked to take time for himself and just read. He knew he was great with animals (though Cody also knew that the Force had something to do with the way they all seemed to flock to him). 

Unfortunately, he also knew that General Obi-Wan Kenobi had a tendency to attract trouble. 

He heard from his  _ vod’e  _ in other battalions that their Jedi were known to get into the oddest of trouble. Cody thought  _ his  _ Jedi had the worst time of it, though. (This was a fact thought that was backed by other Jedi and  _ vod’e _ as well. It didn’t calm Cody as much as he would have liked.) 

So, Cody had developed a sense of protectiveness for his General. He knew Kenobi could take care of himself. He knew the man wasn’t someone that needed protection. The Commander had seen the Jedi fight and was glad they were on the same side. Yes, the Jedi could take care of himself, but it always calmed Cody a bit to know he was alright. 

Right now, he wasn’t feeling very calm. 

Right now, he was stuck in a cold cell with his General. They were both strung up by their wrists. They could barely touch the floor with their toes, but it was enough to take the strain off their wrists and shoulders. 

Cody’s head pulsed as he tried to concentrate on the scene playing out in the cell. 

The two of them had been cut off from the rest of Ghost Company. An explosion had caused the separation, and Cody couldn’t help but worry about his  _ vod’e _ . But, a bigger part of him was relieved that they weren’t in the same predicament. 

They weren’t being circled by a cloaked man. They weren’t listening to the taunting that slipped through the darkness of their captors covering. They weren’t-

They weren’t helpless to watch as the man stood in front of a defiant Obi-Wan Kenobi. They weren’t gritting their teeth as something glinted in the light as it slipped from the man’s sleeves. 

“I’ve noticed something, General Kenobi.” The man’s raspy voice penetrated the air. “I’ve been watching you very carefully.” The man inched closer to the suspended Jedi and Cody felt his stomach drop.

“Oh?” His General’s voice brought little comfort to Cody. In fact, it barely brought any at all given that Cody knew Kenobi well enough that taunting his captor was something the Jedi seemed to fall back on easily. “Did you like what you saw?” Cody can hear the slight smirk through the words. Cody swallowed back a sigh. 

The man didn’t react, and Cody waiting anxiously to see what would happen. 

“There’s something interesting about you. I’m sure others have noticed. Haven’t you, Commander?” The man turns toward Cody, but Cody only hangs there with confusion on his face. What could the man have noticed? What had Cody not seen?

The cackle that answers Cody’s silent questions makes him jolt.

“He doesn’t know?” Their captor turns back to Kenobi. “I thought he would have been the first to know. He  _ is  _ your second in command, isn’t he?” 

Kenobi stays silent, not offering any quips. 

“What if we just show him, hm?” 

Before either of them can react, the man lifts the item that had glinted in the light and slashes it across the Jedi’s throat. 

Cody thinks he screamed as blood erupted from the wound. He could do nothing but hang there as he watched the life slowly drain from his General’s body. 

Cody’s jaw ached from how hard he was clenching his teeth. 

“I’ll kill you.” He growls out. “When I get out of here-”

“Hush now,” The killer interrupts and slides into a spot close to Cody’s side. “Watch.” He commands, turning Cody ever so slightly so that he’s facing his dead General. 

“What are you-”

A loud gasp fills the tense air and Cody’s eyes widen as he watches Kenobi shake in his chains. Throat tearing coughs leave the other man’s body. Blood remains where the blade slit his throat, but the killing blow itself was-

“Magnificent, isn’t it?” The man waltzes to the still gasping Jedi. Cody twirls in his restraints and his head feels empty. His General had- “Coming back to life is something rare, is it not?” 

Cody’s eyes flick to Kenobi’s form. His chest is rising and falling. He’s no longer drawing in breath as though he had been under the water for longer than was safe. Cody can see that the grey eyes are closed as air is drawn more slowly through his nose. 

“I think, we’re going to have a lot of fun.” The smile is evident in the man’s tone. “Don’t you?”


End file.
